Of Demons and Angels
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: During his rebellious period Edward saved a human girl from a man planning her murder.This is the incident from her POV.Pre-twilight.


**A/N: First things first, I am very obviously not Stephanie Meyer. Secondly, I love reviews. Thirdly, no POV is listed, you just need to know that the girl is the one Edward saved during his rebellious period- you can make up a name if it makes you happy. Enjoy the story, and I'll shut up now so you can start reading. **

**Of Demons and Angles...**

I turned and walked out of the store, my bag under my arm. I had just been grocery shopping. The line was long and it took more time than I expected- the sky was dark, the sun was just going under the horizon. I started walking to the bus stop, I wasn't sure whether or not I had missed the bus or not. If I did, then I could either wait a half an hour for the next bus, or walk home.

I didn't want to have to walk carrying the groceries, so I hurried down the sidewalk. The bus was just pulling away when I got there. I huffed, still out of breath and went to sit down on the bench for a few minutes to catch my breath- longing that I could catch the bus along with that.

After a few minutes the sky darkened even further. I realized that if I sat here even longer then it would be fully dark when I started going home. For a few seconds I worried about going home on my own in the dark, and then I laughed at myself. What could happen? I was just being lazy; wanting to sit here and wait till the next bus comes. Not only do I really need the exercise walking will give me, but if I wait for the bus to come I'll just make myself late. It's only ten minutes to my house- what harm can it do?

I stood up and started heading home, everything was going fine until I turned onto a darker street. Even during the day this place was creepy, with houses that were falling down and overgrown gardens. At night time it was ten times worse- the street lights were half burned out, casting next to no light. I could hear crickets chirping from the overgrown grass. I was suddenly aware of how silent it was. Not even the sounds of the city could penetrate to this haunting place.

It was like I was the only one on the planet- I could scream and no one would hear me. Suddenly it felt like the overgrown bushes were concealing hidden monsters, and that the trees were reaching out to grab me. I hurried, not wanting to be in this place any longer than necessary.

I heard a pair of footsteps behind me, they were heavy and hurried, I turned and glanced over my shoulder. It was a young man, dressed in ripped up jeans and a tank-top that revealed scarred and muscled forearms. He was staring after me; I could feel his eyes burning into my shoulder blades.

I hurried even more, not wanting him to catch up to me. There was an intensity in his gaze that made me want to start screaming for help. I wished that I had taken the bus; I didn't want to be here right now.

His footsteps were right behind me, I started running slightly. "Hey, Baby- what's the rush?" his voice was deep and masculine, it also wasn't very friendly. "What? I just wanna have some fun." He continued when I hurried even more.

I didn't know what to do in this situation- do I drop it all and run? Do I just ignore him and hope that he goes away?

I decided that I would go with the former, maybe he'll be distracted by the food and let me go. I threw my groceries to the ground along with my purse and started running. A warm body slammed into my back, pinning me to the ground. I fought and writhed, trying to get loose. After a while I realized that fighting was useless- he was obviously stronger than me. I braced myself, thinking I was about to meet a bloody end.

Then the body lifted off of me, it was so fast. I heard something thud to the ground about ten meters away. I scrambled up to my feet, my palms and knees were covered in blood- my own blood. Turning I saw that there was a new man standing between me and the other man.

He wasn't particularly big, and he only looked about seventeen, but something about him seemed very intimidating. His back was turned to me, but from what I saw he cut quite a nice figure.

Then he snarled.

It was then that I realized that I had been saved from one monster by yet another monster. That snarl wasn't something you would ever hear coming from a human mouth. I started backing away- the new man was even scarier than the last. He was like a god in hunt, an unstoppable force.

A monster.

Before I had a chance to move, the monster lunged for my attacker. It was inhumanly fast, I couldn't even see him. He was just a blur that covered those ten metres in nanoseconds. I screeched softly, and I heard the man let out a brief scream, then it was over.

All the movement stilled, my attacker was on the ground. His eyes were glazed over- I could tell that he was dead. The other man was crouched over him, his lips pressed to his throat. I realized that he was drinking his blood- like a vampire.

I started backing away, stumbling backwards like a child just learning to walk. My breathing was coming in choked off gasps. Just as I turned to run the man looked up.

His eyes were the same colour as spilt blood.

I let out a scream of pure terror before I turned to run. I sprinted down dark streets, not even sure where I was going. I was sure that at any point the beautiful hunter would catch up with me and kill me. He was so fast and strong, I wouldn't stand a chance.

**Edward POV**

I watched the girl disappear, running off down yet another dark street- does the child never learn? I suppose I should make sure she gets home safely, no need to let the effort of saving her go to waste. I went and hid the body of the man. Turning down the street I went to follow her, I may be a monster- just as her thoughts so loudly proclaimed- but I wouldn't want an innocent girl to get hurt.

Carlisle taught me that much.


End file.
